Drabbles ShisuHina
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Series de historias cortas para los amantes de ésta zukhulenta pareja crack. Noveno capítulo: Crónicas de una muerte impedida. El cómo Hinata Hyuga salvó a Shisui Uchiha, aunque la actual no lo sepa.
1. El día que lo conocí

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **El día que lo conocí.**

Las campanas habían sonado y los niños habían abandonado las aulas con trotes precipitados hacia afuera.

Hinata Hyūga no.

Ella quedó lejana del resto con las mejillas encendidas y la mañosa sensación de que ayer estuvo sola, hoy está sola, y en un futuro estará así.

Escondió las lágrimas y la cabeza, y tembló de expectación cuando la puerta del salón chirrió por el peso de unas figuras inesperadas.

No pudo ver de quiénes se trataban.

—¿Hinata?—pregunta Iruka-sensei, su profesor— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pudo sentir unas pisadas y alguien asentó una mano firme en su cabeza de pimpollo.

—No te preocupes, Iruka. De pequeño también me retraía mucho del resto.

La voz era cantarina, profunda y hermosa, y Hinata sintió una fijación inquebrantable por su tono.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Hinata alzó la cabeza con curiosidad, evidenciando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y Shisui Uchiha, el ninja más popular de Konoha, alargó su mano ofreciéndole un caramelo.

—¿Por qué lloras, niña preciosa?

Le acarició la barbilla con cariño y ella se arreboló. Entonces, Shisui le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla con un poderoso chupón que le hacía vibrar los labios y la niña se echó a reír.

—Vamos. —Ella permitió que la cargara de la silla de la clase y la cargara.

Shisui Uchiha giró en sí mismo y le dijo a Iruka:

—Después hablamos de la mejora de la educación. La primera lección es que tus ninjas pequeños jamás estén tristes.

—Shisui… Lo-o sé, pero…

Pero con la gran velocidad que lo caracterizaba, él ya había desaparecido.


	2. Los niños son como las flores

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

Ligero ItaHina.

* * *

 **Los niños son como flores.**

Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga estaban comprometidos en un matrimonio de conveniencia. Su acto rendía su pleitesía a ambos clanes Ninja, para vincular fuertemente lazos y traer una herencia de sangre tan temible como fantástica.

El único problema es que Itachi no sabía cómo tratar a Hinata. Y Shisui siempre se lo echaba en cara, con regaños y consejos.

—Hinata-san…

—Mal…

Lección uno: jamás llames a tu recién esposa, que es una niña también, con un respeto exagerado.

—Necesito que…

—Mal…

Lección dos: uno pide el favor. Tu pequeña esposa no es parte del equipo Anbu.

—Itachi-kun… ¡Mira ésta mariposa!

—Creo que esa es una mariposa venenosa, señorita Hinata.

—Mal…

Lección tres: jamás mates las ilusiones de tu pequeña esposa.

—¿Itachi-kun? —Hinata lo mira con ojos redondos e inocuos. Espera una opinión sobre la comida que ayudó a hacer al par de madres de ambos durante todo el día, pero Itachi no lo pilla. No la halaga.

—Mal…

E Itachi, que le avergüenza darle besos en la boca o abrazarle por su edad, no hace esfuerzo alguno por darle el amor que se merece. Doble mal.

—Itachi-kun… ¿podríamos entrenar?

Sólo para que Itachi trajera a Sasuke y éste, consumido de celos, empujara accidentalmente a Hinata en uno de sus intentos por llamar la atención de su hermano. Triple mal.

Shisui bajó del árbol y, después de que Hinata se le lanzara a los brazos con la sonrisa más gigante entumiéndole sus mejillas de ojuelos infantiles, Itachi lo mira con una mezcla de resignación y cero entendimiento, aunque sea un genio. Shisui le contesta.

—Los niños son como las flores.

La aprieta en sus brazos y contempla en un mutismo inteligente a Itachi, para que se grabe sus reclamos sobre todo lo que ha observado y todo lo que debe hacer.

Cuando termina, Sasuke está confundido:

—Las niñas son muy complicadas.

Y, aunque Itachi lo intenta después con más garbo, el talle le calza solamente a Shisui. Su personalidad es lo que Hinata quiere, así se lo revela a su madre.

—Shisui es un príncipe—dice, y la mujer se sorprende.

—¿Y qué es Itachi?

—Mi esposo…

Los condecorativos de los niños son fieles a sus sentimientos, y después de disputas internas, deciden cambiar el rumbo de la boda: la melodía reverbera por el ocaso de la plaza adornada y aglomerada de Hyūgas y Uchihas, y aunque a muchos les parezca una locura insensata y unas diferencias de edad indecorosas, cuando Hinata Hyūga acepta, en su burbuja rosa de niña inocente, la mano de Shisui Uchiha; está sonriendo entusiasmada. Y cuando él la besa, parece una fresa. Unos arreboles le dan color a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillan de pura dicha.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos 3:  
**

 **KattyytoNebel:** También lo pienso. Shisui se muestra en el anime como una persona muy amable, y además es cariñoso y amoroso con Itachi, que es menor que él.

 **Anaperlas:** Hasta ahora sólo esto xD. No tengo ninguna historia de ellos planeada por el momento, pero en un futuro quizá sí.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Gracias por leer. También me encantan esas parejas que mencionas xD Me gusta todo lo crack con Hinata.


	3. El silencio de tu mirada

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

 **Aviso:** Sí, algunos refunfuñarán, pero debido a la naturaleza del fic habrá algunos drabbles que serán tan cortitos como éste. En algunas se puede agregar más pero es innecesario porque sobra.

* * *

 **El silencio de tu mirada**

El silencio de tu mirada que grita penas.

Y el silencio impetuoso que me da mirarte a los ojos.

Shisui Uchiha se levanta de su asiento. Yo agarro con mucho ímpetu mis cuadernos.

En este silencio, ambos somos sumisos de las garras imperativas del corazón y los impulsos.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **❤:**

 **KattyytoNebel:** Concuerdo. Esto se debe a que éstas historias del fic están planeadas con un aire fantasioso, por lo que lo presente bastante útopico. En ese caso Hinata es una niña y, aunque sabe qué significa que es "esposo", no lo toma muy en serio; lo toma más como un título. Es por eso que no se siente tan presionada o infeliz por ello. Y en la historia anterior a diferencia de otros fics que he visto sobre la misma trama, el clan Hyuga no es machista y ella tiene más papel en quién gusta de elegir. En cuanto a lo otro, cuando gustes me visitas ❤ **.**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Qué lujo tiene ella **T.T** Por éstas cosas es mi personaje favorito, para mí siempre combina con todos **xD**. Tomaré tu consideración en mente.

 **Invader Zam:** Gracias ❤. Concuerdo: Shisui es una dulzura. Desde que vi su verdadera personalidad en el anime me lo parece.

 **Zumekqi:** Desde que vi cómo se comportaba en el anime y en el videojuego empecé a maquinarlo junto a Hinata, y mi obsesión por el DeiHina me abandonó temporalmente. Tiene valores muy semejantes y es igual de amable y protector que ella **x3**. Quién sabe con tu propuesta, la verdad yo jamás he trabajado con su clon, ni siquiera me he visto la película hahaha. **  
**

 **Omega Lucy:** Lo sé **D:** Ni siquiera hay muchas en el foro inglés. Seguro aparecerán los Uchiha en otros pero seguro los comúnes: Itachi y Sasuke, de los demás si se me ocurre algo quién sabe. Que lo digas, Shisui es la super cule genialidad **:D** Me hubiera gustado ver más de él en el anime, no sólo de Itachi (aunque también me encante).

 **Chio-sempai:** Pues aún son unos pelaitos **xD** (carajitos, mocosos... como se digan en tu país jajaja). Creo que hice un medio lolicon sin saberlo jajaja ok, hablando serio, creo que Hinata tendría como seis y ya Itachi sería como de trece, y Shisui, aún más. Pero según lo que parece Itachi se comporta más severo que Shisui que es más alegre y cariñoso, así que a pesar de su edad Hinata le tomó mayor apego.


	4. Traición compartida

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

Doble historia BOMB! (?)

* * *

 **Traición compartida.**

Shisui es el mayor y el mentor de valores de Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto. Para ellos, él y sus reflexiones son una fuente inagotable de consejos.

Así que, cuando Naruto por fin se casa con Hinata, con una timidez poco usual, aunque entendible en esa índole de sondeo, le pregunta:

—¿Cuál… digamo-os…. posición, crees que le guste a Hinata-chan?

Shisui atisba lo escondido, y rompe a reír.

—Seguro le gusta la del misionero.

Naruto la pone en práctica. Las noches siguientes Hinata queda satisfecha y él, con una sonrisa en la boca, contempla el techo mientras agradece a Shisui. Sin embargo, un pensamiento lo sacude de golpe.

«¿Cómo Shisui sabía que le gustaba la del misionero?»


	5. La petición

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **La petición.**

Otra vez visita a la policía de Konoha. Su madre siempre le manda a llevarle comida al ninja Shisui Uchiha.

Cada vez que le entregaba las galletas de chocolate, Shisui leía las cartas que su mamá siempre le escribía y Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad. Él la contemplaba también, con ojos oscuros y arrolladores, y al daba un beso en la frente y le decía:

—Llévale esto a tu mamá.

Y le llevaba también una carta.

Cuando su mamá murió, el gusto de las cartas no cesó ni se dispersó. Hinata llevaba cartas y galletas a Shisui cada fin de semana y él comía y leía, y la atendía mientras sus ojos oscuros le cuidaban con la valentía de un héroe.

—Hinata-chan, a pesar de ser pequeña escribes parecido a tu madre.

—¿Mami era su mejor amiga, Shisui-kun?

—La mejor de las mejores—se rio él—. Y había algo que siempre me decía.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Hinata con una voz tierna. Shisui le sonrió.

—Me pidió que siempre, siempre, cuidara de su hija si algo llegaba a pasarle.

Entonces Shisui Uchiha la abrazó con dulzura.

—Y yo le decía que no se preocupara, que yo la cuidaría y la amaría tanto como la amé a ella.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Zumekqi:** lo intenté pero no me salió jaja. Me quedó demasiado largo para drabble. Tocará otro día que intente.

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** El ToneHina no lo shippeo pero igual me gusta probar. Lo siento por lo cortos, nada que hacer xD Son drabbles muy casuales.


	6. أنا أحبك

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **أنا أحبك**

Cuando hables varios idiomas, te podrás casar con mi hija, dijo Hiashi con su rostro severo. Y le dio sólo treinta minutos para decirle en estos algo que lo convenciera.

Shisui emprendió una corrida extraordinaria a su habitación. Activó su mente de percepciones rápidas y memoria infalible, y leyó y escuchó con cuidado cómo se decía te amo en español, inglés, francés, portugués, italiano y árabe.

—La amo.

—I love her.

—Je l'aime

—Eu a amo.

—Che l'amo.

—Ohabohaa.

Se los presentó a Hiashi. Al principio, él refunfuñó y quedó insatisfecho. Sin embargo, Hinata, que estaba presente y tenía los párpados anegados de emoción, lo felicitó frente a él tirándose a sus brazos.

Entonces Hiashi pensó y pensó… Luego volvió a pensar, ésta vez con el corazón, y decidió aceptar.

Y Shisui Uchiha se casó con su hija, Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **❤:**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** xD Algo así. Shisui lo decía más por amor fraternal, pero who cares jaja Igual después puede cambiar de opinión ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Igual el ToneHina lo puedo probar, tal vez estaría bueno hacer un fic ToneHina algún día (?). Gracias por todos tus comentarios.

 **Komorebi-chama:** De nada, de nada :). Me alegro que te gusten. En el anterior capítulo la madre de Hinata era la persona que Shisui amaba pero como era casada y como tenía una hija era un amor platónico, aún así se hablaban por cartas. Debo admitir que cuando reconsideré tus hipótesis sonaron bastante interesantes en mi mente. **  
**

 **Okashira janet:** Nunca pensé tenerte como comentario, pero me siento halagada ***-*** Eres mi escritora favorita de fanfiction, y benditos sean esos dedos chéveres que escribieron tantas cosas geniales y ahora me tienen enviciada con Equipo Cuervo. Cuando pensé en Itachi en el papel de esposo fui como: "seguro sería así". En esos asuntos me imaginó a Itachi como un noob jaja, eso sí no es lo suyo.


	7. No me metas en genjutsu

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

 **Aviso:** Ésta idea terminó muy larga, así que terminó medio one-shot. Tal vez les gusté más jaja xD

* * *

 **No me metas en genjutsu.**

El Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyūga eran los clanes más reconocidos en la Aldea y, asimismo, guardaban el mayor legado y los miembros más poderosos. Ambos se refugiaban en sí mismos, y en otros tiempos, jamás hubiesen permitido que fuese de otra forma. Después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el reflejo de su obstinación menguó y empezaron a cavilar otras maneras de combate que sólo encontrarían explorando los secretos de los otros.

Lo hicieron así: los prodigios Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha a una edad muy temprana fueron entrenados personalmente por Hiashi Hyūga en un riguroso entrenamiento de elite. Después, fue el turno de los Hyūga de cobrar el favor: dejaron a sus manos, en bandeja de plata, convertir a la heredera Hinata Hyūga en una mujer tan poderosa como ellos.

Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha, los prodigios que sólo nacían en milenios, tuvieron que emplear todo su tiempo libre y estrategias en el asunto. Hinata Hyūga no era una prodigio como ellos, y los Hyūga cada año pedían más feroces resultados. Por fortuna, Hinata era una mujer tranquila y obediente, de resoluciones inquebrantables cuando se trataba de objetivos y fanática del trabajo duro hecho con paciencia y constancia.

Hasta los quince años estuvo correctamente orientada, luego, aunque no pudiera ser tan imprudente como para pedirles directamente por ello, su tenacidad tímida por insistir varias veces que no la metieran en Genjutsus caló en Shisui e Itachi y, como jamás había pedido favores ni bocanadas de aire para facilitarse el extenuante trabajo de largos años, lo cumplieron.

Pero a Shisui Uchiha se le escapó uno en el Dojo de entrenamiento de los Hyūga. Y encontró aquello que Hinata les estaba ocultando.

Al día siguiente, a propósito la apalió con más ahínco que nunca. Itachi, que no era muy dado a contradecir sus actuares, ésta vez se lo reprochó.

—Recuerda que somos dos contra ella.

Hinata estaba molida y tirada en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y una postura tan espontánea que no correspondía a su habitual elegancia retraída para regenerar sus energías.

Shisui Uchiha se acercó a ella, la cubrió con su cuerpo ante su perplejidad, vio un moretón y le dio un beso. Hinata se removió con un jadeo sorprendido. Vislumbró otro, y lo besó, y así lo hizo hasta que buscó cada uno de los golpes y los besó a cada uno con ternura, y la piel ajena se estremeció contra sus labios. Cuando terminó, alzó sus ojos pícaros para encontrarse con ella, incandescente en una expresión completamente estupefacta. Finalmente, Hinata se desplomó en el suelo de pura vergüenza.

Al Itachi cuestionarle aquello, Shisui Uchiha rompió a reír, y le mostró con su Sharingan lo que su discípula les había estado ocultando.

Así, Itachi Uchiha se ruborizó. Su única fantasía adolescente era que ellos dos le besaran con dulzura donde cayeron sus puños; aunque, claro, desnudos… De repente, le empezó a preocupar que Shisui, que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella, lo cumpliera…

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki:** Bien hecho discípula jajajaja. Pero le advierto que sólo es la amo, lo amo se dice de otra manera en los diferentes idiomas, no vayas a pasar la pena declarándote digamos a algún sensual brasileño jajaja. Pensaré lo de Neji, lo prometo, con ésta flojera aún no he tenido nada en mente.

 **Pd:** ¿Qué les pareció la ilusión? Pensé en algo más candente, pero la personalidad de Hinata no daba para pensar algo tan hardcore.


	8. Tu amor entre lágrimas y alegría

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

 ** _¡Volvemos con los drabbles bonitos y cortitos! ¡Y que no me consumen tanto tiempo, yei!_**

* * *

 **Tu amor entre lágrimas y alegría.**

Ser un vampiro no es fácil. Estás condenado a la existencia perpetua, a vivir hasta la extinción de cualquier ser vivo. En las tinieblas, vives en las sombras y el fúnebre manto de tu escondite es frío.

Eres alguien pensado para ser fiel de la tentación de los humanos y regocijarse abominándolos.

Shisui es un vampiro.

Él ha sido convertido hace mucho tiempo, por una ángel negra que fingía ser humana.

Ahora mismo, está acostumbrado a cazar y a la indolencia.

Se ha fijado en una humana, llamada Hinata, una chica arrojada en las bondades del Señor, que va a la iglesia a menudo y tiene una sonrisa bonita que la enmarca el rostro.

Él se fija en ella como quien se concentra en un manjar exótico. Lo único malo es que Hinata tiene un lindo latir y más bondad de la que él necesita aguantar. Le recuerda a cómo era antes.

Mientras Shisui la acaricia ella gime su nombre con amor. Y eso él lo abomina.

Casi la termina matando con sus garras, pero su bondad lo alcanza y no es capaz.

Hinata lo vuelve a buscar, aún después de ese hecho, y él termina mojándole le ropa con sus lágrimas, embargado de una tristeza que no ha sentido en dos mil años.

Y ella lo visita cada noche, y a él ya no le dan ganas de beber su sangre. La última vez que lo ha hecho sintió su alimento amargo y desagradable, y lo invadieron millones de emociones.

Como un reflejo de él mismo, Hinata sufría cuando Shisui sufría.

Y Shisui sufrió por amor cuando Hinata murió, y él se dejó morir a sí mismo.

Cuando volvieron a nacer como ángeles, sólo recordaban que se querían mucho.

 *****C.*****

* * *

Éste drabble es una versión corta de cuando leí **vampyr** y escribí una "carta" de un vampiro enamorado de su presa en word. Tengo tres versiones de eso en el computador o.O, no sé si les gustaría verlas completas más adaptadas versión Naruto... En fin, el fic lo estoy adaptando como "drabble de ternura" y luego "drabble cadente", y así, hasta ahora. Prefiero no escribir drabbles solamente candentes, aunque por los reviews que recibó cuando publico de ese tipo sé que les encantan xD jajaja.

En fin, tuve otra idea de fic pero creo que va para long-fic. Pero ahora estoy atareada con el crossover de Dragon Ball y Naruto (lo he dejado, en mi opinión, abandonado T.T y sus lectores también merecen continuación) para ponerme a prometer un long-fic ShisuixHinata, así que, después. Mis otros fics que no he terminado no me da venido el foco para algo Boom, así que también los tengo pendientes, desde hace rato... En fin...

Miren que paseaba por facebook (recuperé la contraseña) y un chico que me gustó mucho compartió una página para apoyar a su primo en un concurso. Así que, lo ayudé votando. Estoy haciendo mi buena acción del día y le hago publicidad a mi manera. Espero que no les molesté. Quien desee, que me da el placer de votar por el primo de mi sensual amor platónico .

/escapademusicfestival/dj-invitational-2016/timbo_slice_escapade_invitational_mix_17116710012710000

Aunque no están obligados, you know. Es más, lo siento por usar éste espacio para spam pero en mi pérfil no muchos lo verían.

 **Agradecimientos** **❤:**

 ***Guest** (a quien mentir, se le nota lo Soo Hyun Yuki por todos los poros **xD** ), sé que te encanta lo candente jajaja.

 ***Tobi Uchiha-chan.** Lo noté y muchas gracias por el favorite y el follow, me siento muy orgullosa de saberlo Yo también busqué pero casi nada había de ShisuHina **D:** Y el ObitoxHinata también me suena más a NaruHina y y por eso mismo también me gusta más que el ObiRin (Rin es mejor que Sakura en personalidad pero hay un aspecto en el que es igualita: vamo` a enamorarno del tipo serio que jamás me presta atención). El ObiHina es una de las parejas crack de la que debería aventurarme algún día, sería racha Uchiha grr.

 ***Yuki Jonico** jajajaja, gracias, con mucho amor.

 ***Lady Maring:** Si hubiera puesto a Shisui a correrle las ropas AHÍ SÍ LE DA ALGO jajajaja.

 ***Shizudei:** Aquí está. Y gracias. Si tengo tiempo trabajaré más en la trama profunda de los drabbles, algunos tienen más profundidad que otros pero como escritora la calidad debería equilibrarse entre sencillez y buenas ideas, para que te gusten todos.

Hasta la próxima **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	9. Crónicas de una muerte impedida

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Relatos sencillos ShisuixHinata. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Crónicas de una muerte impedida**

El día que Shisui Uchiha se iba a suicidar, había propiciado a Itachi su Sharingan en el río que sólo ellos dos conocían, un carta vaga que iba a sacudir a todo su clan, y una voluntad eterna que la muerte no se encargaría de acabar.

Listo para poder descansar de un dolor interminable que le había hecho llorar tantas noches, víctima de un peso que finalmente terminó arrebatándole sus ganas de vivir, vaticinó su cuerpo destrozándose contra las rocas al final del rio.

Una mano, salida de la nada y perdida de un mundo verdadero, lo tomó con un agarre que podría describir de enojado. Lo empujó contra sí, y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡¿Qué mierda se supone qué haces?!

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Hinata Hyūga.

Shisui la sacó de encima, pero estaba demasiado débil para bloquear sus dedos agiles, que le atacaron puntos vitales y aplacaron cualquier intento ofensivo.

—Si respetas mi voluntad, déjame morir—aseveró con frialdad. Ella le hizo voltear el rostro con una cachetada con chakra que a cualquier ninja le sacaría lágrimas. Shisui ni se inmutó—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Hinata Hyūga—dijo con una voz bien timbrada. Shisui suspiró.

—No lo haré, Hinata—se resignó con una simplicidad que a Hinata le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Lo vas a hacer otro día—dijo Hinata con un violento siseo.

Como si ella hubiese pronosticado su pensamiento, Shisui desapareció por un día junto a sus ojos y su carta, y apareció otra vez intentando suicidarse en el río.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto?—preguntó Hinata, quien lo contemplaba de frente con sus piernas pálidas y torneadas extendidas, y su espalda volteada hacia el acantilado.

—No eres de la Aldea—dijo él cambiando de tema, y su ceño se apretó— ¿Cómo tienes un Byakugan, y tan bueno?

Hinata se distrajo con la cuestión.

—Soy un alma preparándose para reencarnar.

Shisui Uchiha se quedó en silencio, avanzó hasta ella y la intentó tocar con sus dedos. Hinata permitió que le delineara el rostro, el cuello y los hombros.

—Sí existes.

—Pronto abandonaré ésta existencia.

—¿Por qué eres un alma con cuerpo?

—Éste es un deseo final que he pedido a mi abuelo. He decidido quedarme en la tierra para ayudarte.

Como Shisui no entendía, Hinata le colocó su mano en la mejilla y recuerdos que no eran suyos le llegaron de golpe.

—Eres…

—Una empleada del Shinigami.

Enmudeció, viéndose extrañamente estremecido. Shisui finalmente vociferó, aturdido:

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Así que Hinata cumplió, lo protegió de sí mismo, le hizo seguir innecesariamente con vida y sus ojos fueron un sacrificio para todo el clan. Se consiguió otros después de la reconfortarle victoria contra la tensa intención del forro interno de las reuniones subrepticias Uchiha, y luego su mirada recayó en Hinata Hyūga.

Pero la otra Hinata Hyūga, la reencarnación que no era princesa Outsusuki y la hija de fulanito, hijo de Rikuden Sennin, y fue empleada del Shinigami: la tímida, amable y cortés mujer cual alma le había salvado la propia sin saberlo en esa vida ni en esos instantes.

Sólo verla le hacía titilar, aunque aún fuera una niña.

«Te devolveré el favor»

Así también lo hizo. Se fugó de la reclusión de la Policía de Konoha y renunció como Anbu de propiedad, para inscribirse como tutor de un equipo Geninn con una condición.

«Solamente si Hinata Hyūga sería uno de los miembros»

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Pasé todos mis archivos a un disco duro y luego releí esto ya que probablemente voy a hacer una historia con una de estas ideas. La voy a hacer ahora mismo porque la verdad no quería escribir, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo en todo el año y la escritura me quitaba mucho de este. Pero creo que ya es ahora de que vuelva por lo menos a una historia, aunque sea simple. Voy a intentarlo y la verdad no he escribido nada de nada, y creo que hasta estoy medio oxidada, pero bueno. En fin, continuando, veo que la historia sigue gustando y les agradezco mucho. Gracias nuevos lectores que dejaron comentarios^^ Este drabble ya lo había hecho para alguien que me lo pidió porque tiene Hinata la personalidad de Road to Ninja. Pero cuando lo escribí no debió convencerme y no lo publiqué. Soy algo quisquillosa, pa qué. Luego lo vi de nuevo y fue: bahhhhh, no está tan mal. Y bang, está aquí. En fin, leeré unos cuantos comentarios y los responderé:

 **Lu Lein:** Lo sé jjj. Tengo un medio complejo de Oscar Wilde. Supongo que en el momento me pareció mas poético lo de ser ángeles. Y no sé, supongo que dejé muchas cosas a la imaginación... Gracias por el comentario, después lo checo.

 **GpedeAmerica:** No se parecen en nada JAJAJAJA. Pero el libro es muy bueno, así que en parte me empezaron a gustar lo vampiros por eso y ese drabble proviene de una media inspiración de allí (pero obviamente no tomo su trama).

 **Y gracias Mimi y Alicia! :D**

Ya han pasado 84 años... JAJAJA ok he visto muchos memes. Espero que disfruten de este drabble. Muah.


End file.
